Nouvelle cage
by SweetAlouqua
Summary: "J'ai très soif, mon ventre hurle à la mort et le froid me transperce la peau. Je tremble appréhension, d'angoisse… Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux, replié contre ma poitrine et tente vainement de canaliser mes tremblements. Je viens d'être acheté. On me détache les bras du poteau, on me rattache les bras, je suis désespérée. "Viens là, esclave ! Ton Maître t'attend "
1. Nouvel acquéreur

**Chapitre I : Nouvel acquéreur**

J'ai très soif, mon ventre hurle à la mort et le froid me transperce la peau. Et puis j'ai peur. Je tremble appréhension, d'angoisse…

Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux, replié contre ma poitrine et tente vainement de canaliser mes tremblements. Je viens d'être acheté. On me détache les bras du poteau, on me rattache les bras, je suis désespérée.

"Viens là, esclave ! Ton Maître t'attend."

Je m'exécute aussitôt, habitué à obéir aux ordres mais mes jambes ne veulent pas. Je tombe à genoux devant l'homme, les yeux fermés. Il faut que je me lève, vite ! Je ne veux pas subir les foudres de mon Maître dès le premier soir. J'essaie à nouveau de me mettre sur pied mais je retombe inexorablement.  
J'entendis mon ancien geôlier saluer une fois encore mon incompétence.

Je frissonne en l'entendant, prête à subir ses coups. Mais rien ne vient, et à la place de sentir le fouet sur mon dos, je me sens soulevée de terre et jetée dans le vide comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

J'atterris plus loin, juste au pied de mon nouveau Maître. Je déglutis avec peine et garde les yeux baissés, effrayé. Je fixe le sol comme si j'allais m'enfoncer dedans, tombé pour ne plus jamais avoir à me relever.

À l'aide des mains, je me relève doucement. J'ai peur qu'il s'impatiente, mais il me laisse faire.

Mes yeux s'attardent sur sa silhouette, grand, bien habillé face à moi et mes guenilles ne couvrant que peu de mon corps dénudé mais je ne regarde pas son visage, je baisse les yeux, je sais que croiser son regard me risquerait au fouet.  
Il me fait monter dans la voiture puis frappe trois coups sur le toit annonçant le départ au cocher.

« Quel est ton nom ?

\- Je n'en ai pas. »

Il rit

"- Il faudrait y remédie, appelle-moi Maître.

\- Oui Maître."

C'est là que je vis son visage, c'était un homme très beau, il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans ses yeux, ses traits étaient à la fois fins et torturé, sa bouche ressemblait au fruit défendu et dès lors je sus que j'aimerais croquer dedans, non mais quelle idiote tu peux être ma pauv' fille… D'un coup, j'aperçus son regard, noir… Il me fixe. Je le fixe. Il me gifle. Je baisse les yeux.  
ｫ Suis-moi, maintenant. ｻ M'ordonne-t-il en sans un regard.  
Je trébuche en descendant de la voiture et tombe maladroitement dans la neige, je sens un bras me rattraper et me relever il me fixe, plisse les yeux, j'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer.

Je marche avec difficulté à ses côtés. Il est grand, baraquer et moi… Je tiens à peine sur mes deux jambes. Nous entrons dans une auberge, il m'indique une chaise sur laquelle je m'assieds aussitôt puis regarde le sol.  
Il émane d'ici une bonne odeur de viande cuite. Mon ventre gargouille, je grimace.

Il s'assoit en face, je suis particulièrement mal a l'aise, peu nombreux sont les serviteurs qui ont le droit de manger a la table de leur maître.

"Tu vas pouvoir manger et boire à ta fin, me dit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi. Âpres quoi, tu iras te coucher. Un long chemin nous attend demain."

" Me… Merci. "

Il se racla la gorge.

"Merci maître."

Un bruit de chaîne me rappelle soudain mon état, le collier qui me liait au poteau est toujours suspendu à mon cou. Je grimace de douleur et tire dessus mais mon maître retient mes mains et attache l'autre bout de la chaîne à sa chaise.  
L'aubergiste pose devant mon nez le plat que mon maître à commander pour moi. Il fume, m'enivre d'une succulente odeur de viande, mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux tout de même pas manger alors qu'il n'est pas encore servi. Je risque encore de me prendre des coups. Alors, j'attends.

" Mange. Je n'ai pas que ça a faire." 

Son ton est glacial, j'obéis, j'ai tellement faim, je ne prends ni le temps de déguster, ni le temps de me nourrir proprement, je ne regarde même pas ce que je mange, cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de faire la difficile. Après seulement dix minutes, mon assiette se retrouve vide et j'essuie ma bouche avec mes bras nus.

Il prend alors l'autre bout de la chaîne et me tire vers lui, je le suis, docile.  
Il m'emmène dans une chambre, pousse la porte de son pied, et s'assoit sur le lit.

Je reste à l'entrée de la chambre, mais il m'attire et retire le collier qui m'enserre le cou.

Elle n'est pas très spacieuse, mais tout de même assez grande pour nous deux. Le blanc des murs est jauni depuis longtemps, les marques sur le sol me font pensée à tous les gens qui sont passés ici. Les meubles sont peu nombreux Un lit simple, d'un bois sombre et brut, au fond de la pièce, une table, lampe et une petite armoire.

Mon maître s'abaisse devant le lit et soulève un sac que je n'ai encore vu. Il l'ouvre et en sort une grosse chaîne de fer. Bien plus grosse que celle que j'avais avant… Mon maître se retourne vers moi. Il croise mon regard, aucune émotion n'est trahie à travers ses prunelles. Cela me trouble et, gêné, je détourne les yeux.

" Approche, aboyât-il."

J'obéis immédiatement. La chaîne teinte entre ses doigts et je me raidis aussitôt, il s'incline alors devant moi et, emprisonne ma cheville. Il accroche l'autre bout au pied du lit puis me lance une couverture.  
"Je vous hais. Dis-je alors."

Il se lève et s'approche de moi d'un grand pas, il me regarde de haut et sourit.

« Que crois-tu que cela peut me faire petite chose ? Je veux seulement que tu obéisses »

Je tremble encore de mes mots, il ne me frappa pas, pourtant pour moins que ça, j'avais souvent été frappée, il souffla la bougie et s'endormit presque de suite, pas moi, le sol est dur, la couverture trop fine, je veux le tuer durant son sommeil, mais la chaîne m'empêche de me tenir debout, attachée à ses pieds tel un animal, j'étais un animal, sauvage même, mais les coups m'avaient domptée. J'ai si froid, je crains de me briser les dents si je ne réchauffe pas mon corps très bientôt. Je regarde passer la nuit tremblante. Les premiers rayons du soleil pointe enfin à la fenêtre et enfin, mon Maître se réveille.  
Il se dégage des épaisses couvertures et se jette littéralement hors du lit, visiblement revigoré par sa longue et bonne nuit de sommeil. Je ne peux en dire autant pour moi.

Il s'avance dans la chambre et attrape ses habits de la veille, il s'approche de moi et sans vérifier si je dors détache la chaîne et me soulève. Je vacille mais il me tient.

"En route." annonce-t-il simplement.

Nous repartons alors dans la voiture. Et fouette cocher, j'ai chaud, je sens que je m'évade, le trottinement de l'animal m'endort.  
Quand je me réveille j'aperçois à la fenêtre une grande prairie, puis des champs, je me retourne vers mon Maître, j'hésite, apeurée, je ne sais si j'ai le droit de lui parler, si j'ai même l'autorisation d'ouvrir la bouche que ce soit par respirer ou parler alors je baisse les yeux, je sens son regard sur moi, je sens un pincement au cœur, j'ai envie de pleurer.

« Shuday, ce sera ton nom désormais. »

Je ne réagis pas. Il racla la gorge et je me retournais vers lui, c'était je crois mon troisième nom mais j'oublie instantanément les autres pour ne retenir que celui-là.

« Lorsque nous sommes tout les deux, et uniquement à cette condition, tu as la permission de l'exprimer plus ou moins librement. »

Oui Maître, répondis-je avant même d'avoir compris le sens de ses mots.

De plus arrivé au château je te ferais visiter les lieux, mais tu n'auras pas la permission de te déplacer sans moi, je n'ai pas confiance en toi esclave.

Donc je vais devoir rester collé a-vous tout le temps ?

Il me fit aussitôt regretter mon ton, il me prit la mâchoire de sa main et força assez pour me faire mal.

"Très bien tu as gagner, je ne veux plus t'entendre, dit-il en relâchant son étreinte"

En même temps pourquoi voudrait je parle avec un idiot comme toi hurla une voix dans ma tête, je sentais la bile dans ma bouche, je ne l'aimais pas. Je regardais de nouveau la fenêtre pour me calmer et je vis au loin un château, je ne crois pas avoir vu une telle grandeur de ma vie, je suis bouche bée, j'entends mon Maître rire, je me tourne furieusement vers lui.

« C'est ma modeste demeure me dit-il. »

J'ouvre, ferme, rouvre et referme ma bouche en un instant. Mon Maître rit, je le fais rire ?

« Parle ! »

Je… C'est tellement grand… Pour de vrai ?

Oui, dans ce grand château, il y a Mon père et ma mère quelques fois ainsi que mon frère, Aniel, Je me prénomme Assura. Il y aura plusieurs règles dont il faudra que je te parle quand nous serons arrivés, mais pour le moment profite du paysage.


	2. L'arrivé au chateau

Chapitre II : Arrivé chez le Maître

« Où sommes-nous Maître ? »  
Son regard devint furieux, puis se radoucit.  
« Nous sommes en Angleterre si cela peut t'aider mais je doute que tu ne saches ne serait-ce que lire, siffle-t-il méchamment. »  
Je baisse les yeux et m'enfonce sur moi-même. Comment pourrais-je prétendre le contraire ? Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, je le haïssais, mon Dieu, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit mon Maître ? Je m'attends au pire tandis que le chemin de terre défile à toute allure devant mes yeux embués.  
Il ferme les rideaux.  
\- C'est pour le suspense, annonça-t-il. Bon pour commencer je vais répéter une règle que je t'ai déjà annoncée : Lorsque nous sommes tout les deux, et uniquement à cette condition, tu as la permission de t'exprimer plus ou moins librement, autrement si je ne te donne pas la permission de parler, même si on te parle, tu n'as pas le droit de répondre, j'insiste et je te conseille de ne pas déroger à cette règle.  
\- Cela veut dire que je ne pourrais plus parler à personne d'autre que vous Maître, murmurai-je  
\- Non, cela veut dire que tu ne pourras pas leur parler sans ma permission  
Il me regarde, soupire et sourit. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, il sourit et l'instant d'après il me poignarde des yeux. J'aurais aimé qu'il me laisse voir toute la route, je commence à penser à fuir, mais pour aller où ? Je m'étais déjà sauvé, je saurais me débrouiller ! Une petite voix dans ma tête me rappela soudain que j'avais toujours été rattrapée, j'espère que cette fois-ci ce sera différent.

La calèche s'arrête.  
Mon martyre me met un collier de fer et tire sur la chaîne qui y est suspendu. C'est ainsi que je trébuche de nouveau en descendant. À genoux, je me redresse et regarde « la modeste demeure » c'est magnifique, l'allée qui y mène est bordée de chaque côté par du gazon d'un vert éclatant et des haies d'aubépine qui sont taillées de façon très régulière. Je suis éblouie, tout est parfait, les pierres sont sculptées finement, on voit presque un regard dans certaines statues dressées sur le chemin qu'il me fait parcourir, je traîne contre la laisse, il tire sèchement et ma légère carcasse vole devant lui et retombe lourdement à ses pieds, mes membres tremble, pourquoi ne suis-je qu'un objet ?  
Il me laisse enfin me relever et je le suis à l'intérieur, magnifique intérieure, j'en ai marre, pensai-je subitement, tout est magnifique, j'ai l'impression que tout ça n'est que pour mieux me détruire à la fin, je tremble, d'autres larmes montent à mes yeux, je respire, pas maintenant, il y aura bien un moment.  
Il me fait visiter ses appartements. Sa chambre est immense, au milieu trône un somptueux lit à baldaquin blanc, des draps noirs en soie, une pièce sombre et froide, une vue a coupé le souffle et… Il y a mon « panier » aux pieds de son lit, je suis au bord des larmes, résiste chuchote mon esprit. « La, c'est la salle de bains, dont tu es autorisé à te servir souffle-t-il » en me regardant de haut en bas. Je ne pus empêcher de sourire quand il parlait, je n'avais pas pris de douche depuis, des jours ? Non, semaines plutôt…  
« Oui va te laver j'ai des affaires a réglés alors tu restes ici, profite en pour prendre ton temps »  
Il sors et claque la porte, je fis alors face à celle-ci et dis-je « Il ne m'aura jamais tant plu de vous servir » en mimant une courbette et fonçait dans l'eau.  
Je me lave tout de même assez vite car s'il arrive pendant ma douche… Non n'y pense pas, profite, en me séchant je vois qu'il a prévu des vêtements, une robe, genoux, manche longue, chaude et… Neuve !  
Je crois que c'est la première fois que je porte un vêtement neuf. C'est étonnant qu'il veuille que je porte un si beau vêtement, ce n'est peut-être une bêtise. Après tout il ne ma pas dis clairement que je vais la porter. Allez tant pis. Je sens les larmes couler et je me met à pleurer, c'est bizarre, j'ai beau savoir que tout allait recommencer, que ce ne serait que fois de plus la même chose, les mêmes méchancetés, c'est, toujours aussi dur.  
J'attends qu'il arrive, les larmes coulent par flots, j'essaie de me calmer, je ne veux pas qu'il me voie si faible. C'est bien sûr lors d'un sanglot qui me fit trembler jusque dans mes intestins que Maître Assura choisis d'entrée. Il me regarde, je suis pathétique, si petite face à lui, il me fait me sentir tellement nulle. Un nouveau sanglot éclate malgré mes tentatives vaines de le contrer.  
« Bon quand tu auras fini avec les larmes de crocodile rejoins moi, annonce-t-il d'un ton sec. »  
Il ferme la porte, mes larmes se stoppent d'un coup, je suis choquée mais je n'ai rien à dire, rien à faire, je me calme. Puis je le rejoins tremblante, mes larmes pourraient avoir des conséquences. Il est assis sur le lit, je m'approche aussi doucement que possible, je sens son regard brûlant sur moi. Il m'explique mon emploi du temps sans me parler une seule fois de mon accès de tristesses, à 7 heures je dois lui apporter son déjeuner et le réveiller, je dois chaque jour nettoyer ses appartements et préparer les repas lorsqu'il ne mange pas avec son frère. Pour le reste, je reste avec lui, il me promit alors, sourire carnassier aux lèvres, que je n'aurais pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Le soir pointe déjà à l'immense baie vitrée de sa chambre, je lui demande alors si je dois préparer le repas, mais non ce soir il mange avec son frère, je ferais donc le service. En attendant le repas je m'attelle à différentes tâches telles que la cheminée, magnifique cheminée que je n'eus qu'a nettoyé, heureusement car je ne sais même pas allumer un feu, de temps à autre je jette un coup d'œil à mon Maître qui est plongé dans un livre dont je ne sus lire ne serait-ce que le titre, j'aimerais savoir lire, mais femme et esclave ne font pas bon ménage.  
« Shuday ? »  
« Oui ? Oui Maître ? » J'avais sursauté.  
« Va te préparer, tu dois être impeccable et la, tu es peut être propre, mais tu ne ressembles a rien, essaie de faire quelque chose, avec, ça. Il montra alors l'ensemble de mon corps.  
Je suis vexé. Mais il dit vrai, mes cheveux sont en bataille, mes mains marquées par le travail, mon dos par le fouet. Je regarde dans l'armoire ou M. le Maître m'a indiqué qu'il s'y trouvait « tout ce qu'il fallait ». Je choisis de mettre une robe vert sombre, plutôt courte, la manche est longue mais mes épaules dénudées, tu veux qu'il te saute dessus ! Cria une petite voix. Après avoir fait le tour des vêtements je découvre que les autres robes ne sont guère plus longues, la seule tombant sur mes genoux était ma tenue de travail déjà pleine de suie. Ce fut ensuite la bataille avec mes cheveux qui par miracle se laisseraient coiffer en un chignon un peu défait, je sors de la salle de bains. Je souris à la vue son regard, il est en feu, « il veut te sauter dessus » répéta une fois de plus mini-moi ! Je rougis mais je me tenais bien droite.  
« Hum… Passable »  
Passable ! Menteur ! Je garde bien sûr ma remarque pour moi. Maître Assura ne m'a pas encore frappée.  
Il descend pour le dîner, je le suis, silencieusement, whaou, gigantesque, je crois n'avoir jamais vu de telles richesses. La table pouvait contenir au moins 20 convives mais il n'y en a que deux ce soir, chacun a l'extrémité de la table ce faisant face.  
« Shuday, le vin ! »  
J'approche donc de mon Maître qui me tendit une bouteille, le majordome à côté de celui qui j'imagine être Aniel s'approcha pour me l'ouvrir et recula près de la porte menant à la cuisine.  
On ne ma rien appris concernant les arts de la table et du service, je tremble en servant le vin, puis je repose la bouteille sur la table et rejoins le majordome. Il avait encore une fois son obscur regard.  
"Sers mon frère et mes la bouteille dans le seau, lâcha-t-il froidement"  
Tout mon corps tremble, un pas après l'autre, je récupère la bouteille et me dirige vers Maître Aniel. Il ressemble à son frère comme deux gouttes d'eau et pourtant son visage n'est pas du tout le même, je croise son regard, ses yeux… D'un vert très profond, sombre, comme ma robe ! Je me demande s'ils ont les mêmes yeux. Mince il m'a vue ! Je baisse immédiatement les yeux et sers son verre, bien sûr j'en renverse sur lui. Je tremble, je me mets à pleurer, incapable de réagir, il va me tuer. Maître Assura se lève, m'attrape par le col, m'emmène à mon panier, attache la chaîne, sors.  
J'ai froid, j'ai peur. La porte s'ouvre, c'est le majordome, il me tend quelque chose et met le doigt sur sa bouche, du pain ! Je dévore le morceau puis m'endors dans un sommeil agité.

Au matin je suis tirée du sommeil par le majordome, il détache la chaîne puis me fait signe de le suivre. Je m'exécute immédiatement, je jette un coup d'œil sur mon Maître, il dort, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir a l'affronter au réveil. Le majordome ne dit pas un mot, ni sur le chemin de la cuisine, ni dans la cuisine. Il me tend un morceau de pain. Je le prends sans un mot, fichu règle du silence ! Même quand tout le monde dort, ils respectent les règles ! Oui car dans la cuisine il y a la cuisinière, le majordome, et une autre servante. Tout ça pour deux personnes ?  
Personne ne fait attention à moi, c'est mieux je crois. La cuisinière me fourre alors un plateau dans les mains et me met à la porte de la cuisine. Je l'apporte à l'étage, je pense bien sûr que ce serait une opportunité en or pour prendre la fuite mais il est trop tôt, je dois être surveillée.  
7 heures je le réveille, je lui pose son petit-déjeuner sur la table près de la fenêtre, j'ouvre les rideaux ainsi que la fenêtre. Sans m'adresser un mot il va à table.  
« Bonjour Maitre, dis-je d'une voix forte » Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'avais vraiment envie de le tester.  
Il ne tourna même pas la tête !  
« Avez vous passer une bonne nuit ? »  
Pas de réponse, je m'approche de lui.  
« Maitre… »  
« Pourquoi tu insistes ! « Il se lève fait les cent pas, reviens vers moi, me regarde, refait les cent pas et reviens. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire un mot : « Vous m'avez défendu de parler à qui que ce soit, et vous, la seule personne a qui j'ai le droit de parler ne dites pas un mot… » Mon ton est assez suppliant.  
« Écoute, je n'ai pas que ça a faire, il reste silencieux puis ajoute mais le matin je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de toi alors fait ce que tu veux mais ne reste pas dans mes pattes. »  
« Oui Maitre, merci Maitre ! » C'est trop beau pour être vrai, je souris  
Par contre tu restes à l'intérieur, compris ? » J'acquiesce puis fonce loin de lui. Je visite alors pour de vrai le palais, des pièces partout, la plupart vide… En fait très peu de salles sont utilisées, les appartements des maîtres, la chambre d'amis des parents, quelques autres chambres, celle des serviteurs et les salles de bains, la cuisine et le grand salon. Certaine sont fermés à clé, je n'insiste pas et continue mon exploration. Au fond d'un couloir je franchis alors une porte et découvris une bibliothèque ! Bon OK je ne devrais pas être si contente mais les livres m'ont toujours intriguée. Je prends un livre et m'assois sur un confortable fauteuil. J'ai l'impression de faire une bêtise, je me sens comme une enfant ! Je tente alors vainement de déchiffrer le livre, en vain.  
C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre.


	3. Aniel

Aniel entre dans la bibliothèque.  
Je me lève d'un sursaut et je fixe le sol, une fois encore, je me sens absorbée par lui comme des sables mouvants, je me rappelle très bien de la phrase de Maître Assura, :  
« Lorsque nous sommes tout les deux et uniquement à cette condition, tu as la permission de t'exprimer plus ou moins librement, autrement si je ne te donne pas la permission de parler, même si on te parle, tu n'as pas le droit de répondre, j'insiste et je te conseille de ne pas déroger à cette règle. »  
Je ne le salue donc pas, mais si du coup, il le prend mal ! Je me sens mal à l'aise.  
« Tu lis quoi ? »  
Je tends le livre en rougissant.  
« Oh, mais oui Assura t'interdit de parler n'est pas ? »  
Je hoche la tête. Il me teste, c'est ça ? Mes jambes tremblent.  
Il s'approche et me fixe. Jamais de toute ma vie, je ne me sentis si gênée. Mes joues brûlent tandis que mes mains trahissant lamentablement mon état de stress.  
C'est alors que je sens sa main se perdre lentement sur ma joue pour y laisser une tendre caresse puis il prie un livre, me salua et sortie.  
J'étaie complètement enfiévrée. Mon front suait. Je restais piteusement debout durant de nombreuses minutes tentant de retrouver mon état normal. Et puis, enfin, je reprends mon livre. La première lettre ressemble à un oiseau, et cette réflexion intérieure me décrocha un sourire. Prenant alors mon courage à deux mains, je sortis voir Maître Assura et tombait nez a nez (littéralement) sur... ANIEL ? Il m'attendait ce n'est pas possible, hurlais-je intérieurement.  
« Attention où tu vas idiote. Sifflât, il en me bousculant. » Durant un instant, je crus que ce n'était pas le même homme tellement son ton avait changer en quelques minutes...

J'ouvre la porte sans frapper, je me dirige directement vers le bureau et je m'adresse a lui : « Maître qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit ? »  
Il me regarda alors, je ne sais pas comme un extraterrestre ou un montre ou toute autres choses qu'il ne s'attend pas à voir surgir comme ça et malgré un premier rictus de colère sur son visage, il se détendit d'un coup a la vue du livre.  
« Victor Hugo, les feuilles d'automne, c'est un recueil de poésie. Tu veux que j'en lise un ? »  
Proposition étonnante que j'acceptais immédiatement.  
Il se racle la voix puis lit :  
« Vois, cette branche est rude, elle est noire, et la nue  
Verse la pluie à flots sur son écorce nue ;  
Mais attends que l'hiver s'en aille, et tu vas voir  
Une feuille percer ces nœuds si durs pour elle,  
Et tu demanderas comment un bourgeon frêle  
Peut, si tendre et si vert, jaillir de ce bois noir.

Demande alors pourquoi, ma jeune bien-aimée,  
Quand sur mon âme, hélas ! endurcie et fermée,  
Ton souffle passe, après tant de maux expiés,  
Pourquoi remonte et court ma sève évanouie,  
Pourquoi mon âme en fleur et tout épanouie  
Jette soudain des vers que j'effeuille à tes pieds !

C'est que tout a sa loi, le monde et la fortune ;  
C'est qu'une claire nuit succède aux nuits sans lune ;  
C'est que tout ici-bas a ses reflux constants ;  
C'est qu'il faut l'arbre au vent et la feuille au zéphire ;  
C'est qu'après le malheur m'est venu ton sourire ;  
C'est que c'était l'hiver et que c'est le printemps !  
Alors ?  
C'était très beau Maître.  
Oui. Bon, il est temps de te préparer, nous sortons.  
Je mis la robe noire que mon Maître a préparée pour moi ainsi que les petites chaussures cirées .  
« - Vas à la voiture, préviens le cocher que nous partons dans quelques minutes. J'arrive.  
Oui Maître. »  
J'exécute donc les ordres. Le cocher était dans les écuries, comme toujours.  
Le Maître a besoin de la voiture  
Quand ?  
Tout de suite. »  
J'entendis le cocher grommeler à propos du temps de préparer les chevaux et autres broutilles, mais je ne l'écoute pas et attends près de la calèche. Maître Assura ne tarde pas, accompagné de son frère. Maintenant qu'ils sont l'un a coté de l'autre, je les trouve identiques. Comme deux être, juste là pour me pourrir la courte vie qui ma étée accordée. Je baisse les yeux et ouvre la porte. Maître Assura me fait signe de le suivre. Je m'assois en face des deux frères. Pour oublier mon malaise, je repense au poème. J'aurais aimé en parler plus longtemps. Je revois le titre, Victor, V, V, V, comme un oiseau. J'imprime la lettre dans ma tête. V. Je sais quel son elle fait, comment elle s'appelle, et comment on l'écrit. J'aimerais faire de même avec toute. Mais il faut déjà que je retienne celle-ci. Maître Assura a bien voulu lire pour moi, peut être la refera-t-il ? La discussion des deux frères me fait sortir des nuages et je me mets alors à les écouter.

« - Donc il seront tous la ?  
Ouais, ce soir, nous devons absolument faire bonne figure, tu as pris tes pilules ?  
Oui. C'est bon.  
Le ton d'Aniel avait changé en un instant. Mais mon Maître ne le souleva pas, volontairement ? 

Ce soir, il y a beaucoup à gagner et beaucoup à perdre. De plus, il y aura beaucoup de monde. Shuday ?  
Aucune réaction.  
Shuday ?  
Oui Maître ? J'avais sursauté.  
Regarde-moi cette sotte incapable de se souvenir de son nom.  
Je baissais la tête, un plan dans ma tête se formait.  
Je disais donc, Shuday, ce soir, tu ne pourras pas rester avec moi, mais tu restes dans le périmètre du château, compris ?  
Oui bien sûr Maître.  
Oui bien sûr, ce soir, je pourrais fuir. Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais je sais que c'est loin du Manoir et si je cours assez loin, assez vite, ils ne me retrouveront pas. Ma décision est prise ce soir, il sera occupé et moi, je me sauverais.  
J'attendrais un peu, car je vais être surveillée, mais il a dit que c'est important donc si j'ai une chance de fuir, c'est ce soir, mon cœur battait beaucoup plus fort et je dus faire de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser mon visage me trahir, par chance ma tête est baissé et les frères ne font déjà plus attention a moi. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que la voiture s'arrêta enfin.

Les hommes sortent et je les suis. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux être bien sage. Tant des gens à l'intérieur, je colle d'abord mon Maître qui ne fait déjà plus attention a moi. Il salue diverses personnes qui en partant ne manquent pas de me bousculer. En moins d'une heure, j'ai perdu mon Maitre et au bout de deux sans le trouver, je décide qu'il est temps de partir. Dehors, la nuit est déjà tombée, cela rendra ma fuite plus facile. Je sors par la grande porte et me faufile dans la forêt, et je cours. Je suis seul, libre ! C'est quand je sentis une main agrippant le haut de ma robe que je me dis que j'avais peut-être fait une bêtise. Je me retournais prète à me battre, mais je ne pus. Aniel attrape mes bras et m'agenouille de force. Bien sûr que j'étais surveille, mais quelle idiote, me lamentais-je.  
Pourquoi fuyais-tu ? Tu vas être punie pour ça… C'est dommage

Et tu comptais faire quoi après ?  
Je…  
Tu crois qu'arrivé en ville, on t'aurait acclamé ? Accueillit ? Nourrit ? Non, on t'aurait juste revendu. Tu es une esclave. Et en plus, tu es la nôtre.  
Alors du coup, je ne suis qu'un objet juste parce que vous l'avez décidé ? Je dois rester enfermé quand dehors les oiseaux chantent leur liberté ?  
S'il faut seulement tuer tous les oiseaux du jardin pour te calmer ça ne me dérange pas.  
Il en reviendra toujours. »  
Je me relève alors et frappe mes poings contre sa poitrine. Réaction stupide, mais la mort approchante, j'avais des ailes. C'est alors qu'il me retourne, me jette par terre et je sens une abominable douleur dans mon ventre, il me frappe, je vais mourir, il va me tuer, c'est bien. Je suis prête. Mais il arrête, j'étaie à deux doigts de m'évanouir et il s'arrête. Le goût du sang empli, ma bouche. Je sens sur mon visage des larmes. Je suis entièrement recroquevillée sur moi. Il attrape mes cheveux pour me relever et me prend dans ses bras avec une tendresse que je ne pouvais imaginer après un tel acte. Je l'entend murmurer un pardon mais je ne saurais dire si ce n'est mon imagination.  
Je voudrais comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mais je suis dans le brouillard. Je sens qu'on me couche, puis je m'endors avant même qu'il soit parti.


	4. La punition

**Chapitre IV : La punition :**

Mon corps percute le sol avec violence, une porte claque, j'ouvre les yeux. Il fait noir. Je suis seule. Je commence à visiter la pièce à tâtons, elle est plutôt petite, pas de fenêtre, juste une lourde porte. J'ai mal au ventre, là où Aniel a frapper. Je me couche par terre, il n'y a aucun meuble, aucune couverture. Je me pose un milliard de question, que vont il me faire ? Quand ?

Au bout d'un certain nombre d'heure, une petite trappe s'ouvre. On me jette alors mon repas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, car il fait noir. Tant pis. Je mange, j'ai faim. Je m'endors. Le lendemain matin j'ai de nouveau une petite assiette qui m'attend, au moins ils ne veulent pas me laisser mourir de faim.

Durant des heures, rien ne se passe, je suis pourtant à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur Maître Assura, il attrape mon bras, puis m'emmène aux toilettes. Ensuite, il me pousse dans la pièce, tout ça sans le moindre mot. Les jours passent et se ressemblent, je ne sais plus quelle heure il est, ni quel jour, ni même si nous sommes le jour ou bien la nuit. Je suis fatiguée, mes muscles sont endolorie de ne pas bouger, alors je me lève et fait le tour de la pièce, je m'étire et retourne m'asseoir, au milieu de ma prison, devant la porte, j'attends. Je me demande combien de temps, un jour ? Deux ? Dix ? J'essaie de me souvenir du nombre de repas, mais je ne sais plus réfléchir. Je finis alors par m'endormir, jamais de toute ma vie je n'eus tant profiter du royaume de Morphée.

« - Allez réveille toi Shuday.

Maître ?

Connais-tu la punition réservée aux fuyard ?

Il sourit

\- Je devrais te sectionner le tendon.

Je tremble, il ajoute :

\- Mais tu ne me servirais plus rien, à la place, tu seras fouetté en place publique et également marquée sur cette même place.

\- Quand ?

\- Demain.

Je le fixe quand il sort.

\- Non Maître, s'il vous plaît !

Il s'arrête et me regarde.

\- Quoi ?

Je me jette à ses pieds, mes mains agrippent sa jambe

\- Ne me laissez pas ici, je vous en prie... Ma voix est faible

\- Pour que tu te sauves une fois encore ? Non pas tant que tu ne seras pas marquée.

Il sort. Je suis alors prises de violant sanglots. Je ne connais pas le fouet, mais j'avais vu des gens le recevoir, je n'avais en revanche jamais vu quelqu'un se faire marquer, une première, superbe.

Cette nuit là je ne dormis pas, je ne me nourris pas. Je sentais de nouveau ce sentiment de honte, je suis un animal qu'on allait marquer, après l'avoir fouette... De nouveaux sanglots plus fort encore surgirent quand la porte s'entrouvrit. Les deux frères me prirent un bras chacun, je me laisse guider, je choisis alors de me couper du monde, j'oublie où je suis, qui je suis, il payera promis mon esprit avant de me laisser m'évader. Le retour à la réalité fut brutale, je monte sur une estrade et on m'attache les bras au-dessus de la tête puis poitrine contre le poteau, je pose ma tête contre et laisse mes larmes couler. Le premier coup fend l'air avant de venir ralentir sa course sur mon dos, le deuxième et troisième coup suivirent rapidement. Je perds le compte très rapidement et m'évanouis.

Je suis réveillée par une douleur atroce dans le dos, on vient de me plaquer contre une planche, Maître Aniel maintiens mon épaule tandis que Maître Assura approche le brûlant instrument de torture, il me marque devant l'épaule, il appuie, il veut que la marque soit profonde. Je pleure et hurle, mais tout le monde part, y compris mon Maître qui me laisse attacher avec ma douleur. C'est Maître Aniel qui vient quelque temps après que le soleil se soit couché, me libérer. Je le suis tant bien que mal, sans un mot. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, nous marchons durant 20 minutes avant d'apercevoir ma prison. Aniel me mène sur son lit, je suis choquée, j'ai un peu peur. Il me met sur le ventre et commence à mettre une crème sur mon dos.

\- ça devrait faire enfin rapidement, Sura est partie quelque temps, tu resteras avec moi. Tu veux dire quelque chose ? Je secouais la tête. - D'accord.

Je n'ose pas bouger, une esclave sur un lit ? Rien de bon pour toi disais une petite voix dans ma tête. Pourtant, il ne fait rien, il sort et moi je reste coucher. Le sommeil me happe rapidement.

Aniel était vraiment très gentil, au bout de quelques jours,j'appris à parler avec lui, il aimait lire et lisait à haute voix pendant que je faisais mes tâches d'esclave. Il prenais souvent des pilules, et je ne le vis pas énervé une seule fois pendant l'absence de Maître Assura.

Mais tout à une fin, et quand Maître Assura rentrât je compris que les vacances était terminé à son visage était déformé par la colère.

\- Tu tombes bien toi, prépare moi une valise je repars. Et tu viens cette fois alors pense à prendre des vêtements.

\- Oui Maître, on va ou ?

Il me regarde de haut en bas de façon hautaine, soupire et monte à l'étage.

Je me rends dans sa chambre, il n'est pas là et ça me rassura un peu. Après une semaine avec Aniel, une semaine avec Assura, super chanta ironiquement ma conscience.

En préparant ma valise j'imagine naïvement m'enfuir et mon regard, aussitôt se dirigea sur mon épaule. Je découvre la marque, je ne l'avais pas encore regardée.

Je découvre la marque, je ne l'avais pas encore regardée. Une serpent autour d'une plume. Je suis un objet, un objet marquée. Les larmes aux yeux je termine les bagages.


End file.
